Esa clase de sofá
by Hoshi Tsukino
Summary: Un par de chicos hormonales, un novio sexy, una escuela solitaria y un sillón viejo y rodio, los factores sumados dan como resultado una muy interesante reacción. Pasen y lean. Derechos de imagen su respectivo autor.


Hola, bueno como el fandom de Simón vs los homosapiens agenda en español esta casi desierto decidí escribir este one-shot, después de ver la película y leer el libro me quede con ganas de más, con esto espero motivar a más personas a que escriban un poco más sobre esta hermosa pareja, y alimenten a estas lectoras frustradas. En fin comencemos.

Los derechos de Simón vs los homosapiens agenda no me pertenece, que sad TTnTT, solo hago esta historia por puro entretenimiento

. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) .

Ya es costumbre para nosotros estar en el auditorio durante el almuerzo. En esos momentos solo nos dedicamos a charlar de cosas tribales y robarnos besos en cada oportunidad, entonces en este mismo instante me doy cuenta que desde que comenzamos a salir, me siento junto a Bram en el sillón, de la clase de literatura que imparte el señor Wise, así que inevitablemente sale de mi boca la frese más… ¿Bochornosa?, en toda mi jodida vida.

-¡A la mierda¡ ¡Me he sentado sobre fluidos!-

La manera tan repentina y horrorizada que lo suelto logra desconcertar a Bram, yo me ruborizo y Bram suelta una carcajada que logra aligerar el ambiente, me pregunta.

-¿Ahora mismo? O ¿Cómo?, Explícate por favor-.

Su sonrisa tierna y amable acelera mi corazón, quiero besarlo, me doy cuenta que me enamoró cada vez más de el, si es que eso es posible, ¡Joder soy el puñetero amo, con más suerte del universo!, ¡Que cojones he hecho para merecer un novio tan lindo, sexy y más bueno que el pan! ¡Dios soy tan afortunado!.

Cuando finalizo con mi monólogo de lo afortunado que soy por tener al novio más lindo, más sexy y más bueno, en toda la exención de la palabra, que el pan, ¿ya se los había mencionado?, comienzo a explicarle a Bram el porque de mi tan peculiar frase.

-te digo que es la culpa del sillón, de la clase del señor Wise-

-la culpa… ¿Del sillón?- un su cara se refleja la duda.

-si- asiento y estoy muy acelerado.

El ríe y me contesta -Simón, ¿te das cuenta que estas culpando a un sillón?-

Amo la manera en cómo pronuncia cada sílaba de mi nombre, suena ¡taaan bien!, pero de inmediato me compongo y le contradigo -es que ese sillón, es esa clase de sillón- le insinuó la situación con una mueca donde mis cejas se levantan y una sonrisa pícara se cuela. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

El mira sin comprender aún y yo prosigo con mi explicación -es tan viejo, que puedo jurar que ahí se han presenciado cada clase de situaciones… ya sabes es esa clase de sillón…- agito mi mano para restarle importancia a la imagen mental, que es un tanto pornográfica.

Bram arquea su ceja, su expresión cambia y ahora su boca forma una perfecta "o", esta sorprendido -¡Oh!- ahora suelta una sonrisa coqueta y dice -esa clase de sillón…- guarda silencio por unos microsegundos y sigue -pero… dudo que alguien haga ese tipo de cosas en la escuela- creo que mi boca se muestra un puchero molesto porque de inmediato comienza a disculparse -no me mal entiendas pero, no se, a mi me daría mucha pena- se sonroja y se ve muy lindo -y creo que un montón de adolescentes hormonales, han de tener un límite-.

Tuerzo la boca un tanto no convencido, pero una idea viene a mi mente, yo soy un adolescente lleno de hormonas, con un novio más bueno que el pan, si, estoy presumiendo, pero solo un poco, y si sumamos los factores, ya hubiera montado una escenita y yo aún no me he tirado a mi novio en el mendigo sillón, así que puede que Bram tenga razón, después de meditarlo asiento y le doy la razón, la campana suena así que nos marchamos a nuestras respectivas clases, no sin antes despedirnos con un besote cargado de pasión y mucho a amor, somos un par de tortolitos, y así es cómo queda olvidado el tema.

Varios días después.

Me quedo junto con Abby y Leah a observar la práctica del equipo de fútbol, desde que Leah acepto salir con Garrett, el amigo de, mi fabuloso novio Bram, las cosas entre ellas se han amortiguado y conviven mucho más y muchísimo mejor que antes.

Leah suelta -le diré que si a Garrett-.

En coro Abby y yo soltamos un… -¡¿En serio?!- tanto Abby cómo yo estamos sorprendidos y Leah se sonroja tanto que podría competir ahora mismo con un faro, de esos que están en los puertos guiando a las embarcaciones.

-¡Ya basta!, No es para tanto- le intenta quitar importancia.

-¡No es para tanto ¿dices?!- lo volvemos decir juntos.

-¿Qué son siameses?- nos dice Leah con fastidio, pero se sonroja y continúa -es un chico algo divertido, solo un poco lindo y puede ser más o menos amable, en resumidas cuentas un buen sujeto y he decidido que podría hacerlo, ya saben arriesgarme por alguien para tener algo… y ser feliz con ese alguien-. Lo último lo menciona en un suave susurro a penas audible, pero lo logramos escuchar, Abby y yo nos arrojamos hacia Leah, la abrazamos con fuerza mientras lloriqueamos sobre ella y comenzamos a decirle lo felices y orgullosos que estamos por su decisión, cómo un par de padres, Leah se remueve y nos empuja, pero no para de reír por la escena que estamos montando.(1)

Terminando la práctica de fútbol, Leah junto a Garrett marchan a un lugar más apartado para hablar a "solas", y si entre comillas, porque en un escondite, donde no nos pueden ver, según nosotros, donde estábamos al tanto de la situación, pero entre los cuatro nos hicimos bolas y terminamos haciendo un gran desastre.

Al final salimos corriendo de ahí cuando divisamos esa mirada, tan aterradora, marca Leah y ellos se quedaron ahora si, solos. Unos minutos después ambos llegaron, tomados de los meñiques, con una sonrisita boba que se les ha colado en su rostro y para rematar, le sumamos un sonrojo suave que tiñen sus mejillas, ese cuadro crea una escena muy linda. En ese instante, Abby, Nick y yo estallamos y las felicitaciones, los comentarios tiernos y un tanto burlones salen de inmediato, Bram sonríe sutilmente y palmea el hombro de Garrett y yo siento que todo es perfecto, así tal cual.

Vamos al restaurante familiar de siempre a festejar(2), aunque Leah no para de negar con la cabeza, pero esa sonrisa boba no se ha ido de su rostro, esa expresión es un tanto extraña y sumamente graciosa, cuando salimos hacia el estacionamiento me doy cuenta que he dejado el libro que estamos leyendo en la clase del señor Wise. Me dan ganas de golpear mi cabeza contra la pared, les aviso a mis amigos que regresaré por mi libro, que se adelanten al restaurante y que yo los alcanzare, Bram me voltea a ver un tanto preocupado así que decide acompañarme, ¡Es tan lindo! que me lo podría comer a besos, mis amigos se despiden y me piden que no tarde mucho.

Mientras caminamos en un cómodo silencio y tomados de las manos, en los pasillos desiertos de Crekwood, estando así de solos nos podemos dar ese tipo de libertades, llegamos al salón y comienzo a rebuscar entre los cojines del viejo sillón y lo encuentro, es un buen libro, se llama la última concubina de Catt Ford(3), aunque no soy un aficionado a la lectura, amé este libro la historia y la manera en que lo lleva es tan seductor y sumamente erótico, no se le puede comparar con la mierda que es cincuenta sombras de Grey(4), además es una edición de segunda mano, esos que tienen las hojas amarillentas y huelen asombroso…, ahora mismo no se me ocurre con que compararlos, pero tienen ese olor tan peculiar, ¡Que me encanta! E inmediatamente entierro mi nariz entre las páginas cuando lo tengo entre mis manos, desde el otro lado de salón, Bram me observa un tanto divertido por mis acciones.

Nos miramos por un momento y una idea pasa por mi cabeza, meto mi libro en mi mochila y llamo a Bram para que se acerque, el me observa un tanto confundido y mientras viene hacia mi, me pregunta.

-¿En qué piensas?-

Muestro una sonrisa inocente y juego con la punta de mi pie mientras le respondo -nada en específico- por fin esta delante de mi y paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, comenzamos aproximarnos y cuando estoy por besarlo le digo -solo pienso en ti-.

Nos besamos y mientras tanto logro guiar el cuerpo de Bram hasta el sofá y lo siento en el, yo me pongo sobre sus piernas y las mías quedan a sus costados, lo sigo besando y la situación comienza a calentarse, mis labios ahora juguetean con su lóbulo y Bram jadea, me llama con una voz temblorosa.

-Simón…-

Mi nombre queda suspendido en el aire cómo un susurro y yo me éxito.

-¿Si?-pregunto lo más seductora e inocentemente qué puedo.

Bram me acaricia las caderas con sus muy hermosos dedos, me observa seductoramente

-debemos parar- al fin lo suelta y yo me doy cuenta qué estamos empalmados. Mis manos traviesas, al igual qué mi sonrisa, viajan por su pecho y llegan hasta su entrepierna donde comenzado a frotar con ritmo e intensidad.

-estamos solos- observo -no hay nadie que nos pueda atrapar, ni molestar- puntualizo.

Esa mirada tan dulce y amable, tan característica de Bram comienza a cambiar y ahora esta lleno de éxtasis, deseo y mucha pasión, sus grandes manos están en mi trasero, lo apretuja, con fuerza y yo comienzo a perderme en el.

No se como, ni en qué momento terminamos así, las prendas han desaparecido, y ahora estamos en contacto piel con piel, Bram tiene sus pantalones y boxers hasta los tobillos, dándome una vista espectacular, y los mios cuelgan de una pierna, aún estamos en la misma posición en el dichoso sofá, mis manos se aferran a sus anchos hombros, Bram con una mano me rodea y me sostiene de la cadera, con la otra encierra ambos miembros dándonos más placer ante la fricción de nuestros penes, nuestras frentes están pegadas y sudorosas, nuestras respiraciones son entrecortadas y agitadas, estamos sonrojados, muy excitados y a punto de llegar, Bram y yo nos besamos mientras la intensidad de las sacudidas se hacen más fuertes y más intensas, temblamos cuando concluimos y ¡Dios!, mi mente esta en blanco, esto ni por asomo se parece ningún orgasmo que he experimentado, no es de este mundo, mi cuerpo ha sido disparado hasta la constelación más lejana, me siento levitar y puedo ver estrellitas.

Cuando todo se calma Bram saca un par de toallitas húmedas y comienza a limpiarnos, ¡Es tan lindo!, mi corazón no para de latir, comenzamos a vestirnos y no puedo quitar la vista del bello cuerpo de Bram el me mirá un tanto sonrojado, pero sumamente coqueto, ¡es tan ardiente!, cálmate Simón, piensa en la Biblia, diablos eso no funciona, para empezar no soy religioso y para rematar ese libro esta más lleno de sexo que el mismo kamasutra(5).

Estamos listos para marchar, tenemos que iremos corriendo tan rápido como podemos, ya que Leah y Abby están muy preocupadas y no paran de enviarme mensajes, tomo mi mochila y logro observar un pequeño hilo de semen llamo a Bram y se lo muestro, he inmediatamente comienza a limpiarlo.

Vamos en su viejo Honda civic, mientras escuchamos un poco de rap, y yo no paro de sonreír de oreja a oreja, mientas cabeceo ante el ritmo de Eminem (6), en gran parte es por la más reciente, excitante y muy linda, nueva experiencia que he tenido a lado de Bram, no cambiaría nada de esto, todo es tan perfecto, no cambiaría la manera en que pasaron la cosas, ¡Ni con quien pasaron! ¡Joder no cambiaría a Bram por nadie, de mis amores unilaterales de Harry poter! Estoy tan enamorado de el, y tampoco cambiaría el donde, eso también es un de las razones que estoy de muy buen humor, ¡Tenía la razón!.

Bram se detiene en el semáforo y espera a que la luz cambie para seguir, me mira y sonríe.

-tenias razón- y mi sonrisa se ensayan aún más, si es que eso es físicamente posible, y el continúa -pero no lo volveremos a repetir- su voz se vuelve sería y yo no lo puedo creer, ¡Soy el único que lo disfruto!, estoy horrorizado, ¡Soy un pésimo novio!, di por hecho que ambos la habíamos pasado de maravilla y no pensé en Bram, me siento fatal. ¡Bravo Simón tu y tu jodida manera de dar todo por hecho, con tu estúpida lógica!.

Bram me acaricia con su pulgar mi mejilla y me sonríe con dulzura -lo siento-.

¡¿Porqué se disculpa, el que debería disculparse soy yo?!, el continúa -esto no debió pasar en un viejo y roído sillón de la clase de literatura, debió ser en un lugar más lindo, más romántico, algo súper genial, así que no lo volveremos hacer en un lugar así-

Toma mi mano y le da un suave beso, -te lo prometo-.

Y yo me siento morir con este hombre, ¡es tan dulce!, que me hace vomitar arco-iris, sonrío bobaliconamente y le digo -Bram, ¡Fue jodidamente perfecto!, ¡Todo! desde el como, el con quien sobre todo y el lugar, a parte de que tuve la razón, fue increíble así que… esta bien, y si no lo quieres volverlo hacer ahí, bueno, aún tenemos muchos lugares para escoger desde todas las aulas, los pasillos e inclusive hasta la mismísima oficina del director, tenemos todo Crekwood para montarnos cada escenita…-.

Bram ríe mientras niega con la cabeza -eres único Simón-.

Me acerco a sus labios y los rozo con los mios -así me amas-.

Bram susurra -no negaré eso-.

Nos estamos a punto de besar, hasta que un amable y muy educado conductor nos pita el claxon y nos grita un par de groserías por no movernos, cuando el semáforo ya cambió a verde, con mucha resignación nos separamos y marchamos hacia donde nos esperan nuestros amigos y ahora ya tenemos otra cosa por la cual festejar.

. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) .

Notas finales:

1)creo y puedo jurar que Leah es tsundare para los que desconozcan el término, en el anime y manga son las personas que actúan muy frías e indiferentes, estilo soy un cubito de hielo pero en realidad son un amor de personas.

2) El restaurante y su nombre es algo que me causa conflicto, en latinoamerica es de una manera y en España de otra así que lo dejé como el restaurante de siempre.

3) Libro 100%recomendado, es hermoso y mas si aman la literatura gay lo que me hace pensar que si, si no estuvieran aquí, bueno si la pobreza los persigue como a mi, ¡Sorpresa! Lo encontrarán en pdf, la vieja confiable :v, completo y español.

4) No me gusta cincuenta sombras de Grey, y si lo intente leer pero no me gusto, pero no tengo nada en contra con la historia y no pretendo ofender a nadie, pero los personajes en el libro o a mi parecer Abby, Leah y Simón no les gusta mucho tal historia así que lo decidí puntualizar.

4) Entendieron la referencia :v, perdón si hay alguien religioso no quise ofender con mi comentario, pero es cierto, no comparto la opinión de la iglesia, en especial la católica de que el acto sexual es digno del castigo eterno, aún cuando en la Biblia hay tantas escenas sexuales, pero bueno mis más sinceras disculpas en verdad.

6) ¿Porqué rap? No lo se supongo que iba bien con la escena, ¿Porqué Eminem? Bueno es un clásico en el rap así como Elvis en el rock and roll o los Beatles, ¿me doy a entender?.

En fin espero que les gustará la historia y me dejen un lindo comentario, gracias por tomar un momento para echarle un vistazo y espero leernos en una historia pronto, bye bye.


End file.
